Vehicles (Video Game)
The following is a list of vehicles that are featured in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct ''and The Walking Dead Social Game.'' Video Game Season 1 '2001 Ford Crown Victoria' *Owned by: Atlanta Police Department *Used by: Atlanta Police Officer/Andre Mitchell *Color: Black/White *Status: Crashed; Abandoned (Atlanta Cops Car) Unknown (Andre's Car) While transporting Lee to prison for his crime, the apocalypse starts and the officer transporting Lee hits a walker that wandered onto the highway. He crashed the car and Lee eventually escaped the wreckage and proceeds to Clementine's Neighborhood. Later, after Andre dropped off (Determinant) Shawn Greene, Lee and Clementine at the Greene family farm, it is unknown what happened to him or his car. *Background: Andre and the unnamed police officer would have used their cars to arrest criminals and carry out other police responsibilities. If Andre is still alive he could still possibly be using his car to transport survivors and himself, carry his equipment, etc. '1979 Ford F-150' *Owned by: Chet *Used by: Shawn Greene *Color: Red *Status: Abandoned This truck was used by Shawn Greene and Chet to get to Clementine's neighborhood. Shawn later used it to take Lee and Clementine back to the Greene Farm, where it was last seen. An identical truck is later seen at the campsite in the epilogue of "400 Days". 1991 Toyota Pickup *Owned by: Kenny *Used by: Kenny's family *Color: Blue *Status: Abandoned The truck was first seen in "A New Day" and was used to travel from Hershel's farm to Macon, where it ran out of gas outside the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. It is not seen again until Glenn fills it full of gas to use it as an escape vehicle for the survivors. When the group arrived at the Travelier Motel, Kenny and Katjaa were seen rummaging through their supplies in the back of the truck. By "Starved For Help", the truck is no where to be seen, thus it is possible that Kenny abandoned it. It makes a brief appearance in the DLC, "400 Days" where Kenny is seen at Gil's Pitstop filling up his truck with gas before the apocalypse. *Background: Kenny and his family used the truck to get from Florida to Katjaa's sister's house where they then decided to go to Atlanta when they found out it was unsafe. They decided to leave Atlanta and came across Hershel's Farm where Kenny repaired his truck. 'Greene Farm Tractor' *Owned by: Hershel *Used by: Hershel, Shawn *Color: Dark Orange *Status: Unknown This tractor was seen at Greene Family Farm in "A New Day". Shawn was pinned down by this tractor. After this episode, this tractor's current status is unknown. '1998-2002 Ford Crown Victoria' *Owned by: Glenn *Used by: Glenn, Carley (Determinant) *Color: Blue *Status: Abandoned This car was used by Glenn to deliver pizzas before the apocalypse. During "A New Day", he used it to travel to the Travelier Motel to gather supplies and gas. He later used to bring himself, Lee, and Carley back to the drugstore after Irene committed suicide when she was a victim of a walker bite. It was last being driven to Atlanta by Glenn at the end of the episode. '1981 Dodge Midas 2000' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Kenny, Lilly (Determinant) *Color: White *Status: Abandoned/Stolen As of the end of "Long Road Ahead", it has been either left behind by Lee's group at the pass where they took the train, or stolen by Lilly. In the latter case, Kenny states that the RV has a damaged radiator and isn't likely to travel very far. *Background: The RV was left abandoned at the Travelier Motel by an unknown survivor when the apocalypse began, probably because its radiator was damaged or the motel was too dangerous. The unknown survivor also seemed to try to make it a possible safe haven by boarding up the windows and collecting enough gas to escape but failed and was devoured. Possible proof of this is when Carley and Lee save Glenn they can see a female walker eating the remains of a human. In Episode 2 the RV had been converted to a guard-post, with Lilly on watch. Kenny continued to tinker with the RV, and planned to use it as an escape route for his wife, son, Lee, and Clementine (Determinant). In "Long Road Ahead", the RV was used to escape the bandit attack and the walkers that were overrunning the motel. While driving down the highway, Lilly demands to find out who the traitor was and ends up killing Carley/Doug. Later she either steals the RV later or it is abandoned by everyone in favor of the train. '1980 Ford F-150' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Katjaa *Color: Yellow/White *Status: Abandoned This truck was abandoned at the Travelier Motel after the apocalypse began. While trying to save Irene, Lee broke one of its windows and took an awl from the front seat to kill walkers with. Three months later, Katjaa was forced operate on Mr. Parker or Travis in the truck's bed after they were injured in the woods. She was unable to save them, which led to them quickly turning and nearly killing her before being put down by Carley, Mark, or Larry. The truck is no longer present at the motor inn during "Long Road Ahead". '1966-1970 Chevrolet Caprice Estate' *Owned by: Stranger *Used by: Stranger and his family *Color: Brown *Status: Abandoned The Station Wagon was found by Lee's group near the trailing end of "Starved For Help". It contained two large boxes of food and the supplies that saved the group from starvation, but their decision to take the supplies caused some internal conflict in the group and led to the Stranger becoming vengeful at the group for unknowingly ruining his life. In "No Time Left", the Station wagon is seen parked outside The Marsh House. 'Jeep Wrangler' *Owned by: U.S. Military *Used by: Lee Everett, Military Personnel *Color: Green, white military logo *Status: Crashed When the military helicopter crashed into the nearby drugstore, debris from the crash trapped the Jeep in the rubble. However, Lee was still able to use the Jeep's winch tool which allowed him to gain access to the pharmacy and get the store's remaining supplies. *Background: After the events of "A New Day", a military Jeep was used by the military in order to aid with the evacuation of civilians out of Macon, Georgia. Due to the city being overrun, it was abandoned by the military. '1980-1985 EMD GP50 Train' *Owned by: Unknown Train Company *Used by: Unnamed Train Engineer, Kenny, Lee, Ben *Color: Steel/Maroon *Status: Abandoned When The Train was first introduced, it was seen as a big obstacle for the group until Lee and Ben found out it was still in operation. Lee then found out that it's destination was Savannah, Georgia. This convinced Kenny to take it as a faster way to travel to the coast. The train also provided a safe haven for the group because of its speed and high ladders to the roof of the train. It was abandoned by the group just outside Savannah since they arrived in the city. *Background: The train was used to transport goods and materials around the Georgia area and other cities/states before the apocalypse. After the apocalypse, the train was involved in a crash and the engineer died from the impact. Despite this, the train itself and boxcar were intact and operational. Charles had been living in the boxcar of the train. '30-Foot Boat' *Owned by: Fivel's Family *Used by: Vernon's Group *Color: White/Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Owned by Fivel's family before the apocalypse. Which was later found by Clementine in a shed in their yard, missing a battery and out of gas. Lee's group traveled to Crawford. In order to obtain these items, they planned to use to boat to escape from Savannah. They were successful, and the boat was repaired by Kenny. However, while Lee and his companions were searching for a kidnapped Clementine, Vernon's group of cancer survivors stole it. What they did with it is unknown, but they most likely used it to leave Savannah, just as Lee's group wanted to. The remaining cancer survivors later appeared at Gil's Pitstop during Shel's Story without the boat or Vernon, meaning it was most likely abandoned. "400 Days" '1992-2003 Blue Bird CV200 Prison Bus' *Owned by: Meriwether County Correctional Facility *Used by: Bennett, Clyde *Color: Black *Status: Abandoned This bus was used to transport Vince, Danny, Justin, Jerry and Marcus to an unnamed prison after they committed various crimes. As the apocalypse began, the bus was stuck in traffic near Gil's Pitstop. After two of the inmates and one guard died, it was abandoned by the driver and the remaining passengers. The bus can later be seen during Wyatt's Story and Bonnie's Story. '1983 Volkswagen Rabbit' *Owned by: Eddie *Used by: Eddie, Wyatt (Determinant) *Color: Yellow *Status: Abandoned 41 days after the apocalypse began, Eddie and Wyatt were driving through a forest in this Rabbit while being chased by Nate. After losing him, they drove slowly down a back road with the lights off, and accidently hit Bennett. This led to one of them getting out of the car to check on him while the other waited. Whoever stayed is eventually attacked by Nate again, and abandons whoever is looking for Bennett. If Wyatt is the one in the car, it can later be seenatn the campsite during the Epilogue. If Eddie stayed in the car, it is later seen abandoned at Gil's Pitstop during Shel's Story. '1981-1987 Chevrolet C-10' *Owned by: Nate *Used by: Nate *Color: Green/White *Status: Abandoned 41 days into the apocalypse, Nate used this truck to chase down Wyatt and Eddie after Eddie shot one of his friends. During the chase, one of his headlights was shot out. 143 days later, Nate picked up Russell from the side of a Georgia highway and drove him to Gil's Pitstop. If Russell's Story is played after Wyatt's Story, the headlight that was shot out remained broken. When they arrived, they were attacked by Walt, who shot out the truck's tires. After the encounter, the truck was left there and can be seen during the opening of Shel's Story. 'Coachmen RV ' *Owned by: Shel *Used by: Shel *Color: White *Status: Abandoned Shel and Becca used this RV for transportation throughout the apocalypse. On day 2, they abandoned it on a highway, but they later returned for it and drove it to Gil's Pitstop where they lived with Roman's group. During Shel's Story, the player can choose to abandon the group in the group in the RV instead of killing Stephanie. The RV will then be seen at the campsite during the Epilogue. '1998-2002 Ford Crown Victoria' *Owned by: Tavia *Used by: Tavia *Color: Blue *Status: Abandoned This car was used by Tavia to scout all over rural Georgia in search for any remaining survivors and supplies that the community up north might need to survive. Tavia meets the survivors and offers them a chance to join herint the developing community and states that whether everyone comes along or no one joins her, she will be leaving to head back to the community in her car and leaves the decision to the survivors. Season 2 'Cigarette Truck' *Owned by: Red & Gold *Used by: Clementine, Pete (Determinant) *Color: Red/White *Status: Abandoned If Clementine saves Pete at the end of "All That Remains", the two of them take refuge in this truck to escape from the walkers. Pete attempts to amputate his bitten leg, but decides against it and instead waits for the group to find them. By nightfall, it's clear no one is going to find them. Pete, now on the verge of death, gives his last words to Clementine and offers to distract to the walkers for her. If she accepts, Pete enters the cab of the truck and repeatedly starts the engine to attract the walkers to him as Clementine runs away. However, Clementine can instead insist that Pete accompanies her so he can say goodbye to Nick. The two will then jump out of the back of the truck and begin moving away. Unfortunately, Pete will trip and, realizing that he won't be able to make it, stays behind. The group later returns to the truck and finds Pete shot and disemboweled. 'Carver's U-Haul Truck' *Owned by: Land Trek Moving and Storage *Used by: Carver, Troy *Color: Red/White *Status: Abandoned This moving truck appears during "In Harm's Way". It was the vehicle that Carver and his group use to transport Clementine and the Cabin survivors to Howe's Hardware. The interior is seen to be spacious and worn, and the brakes of the vehicle appear damaged as they reach the hardware store. Tavia later informs Carver that Troy damaged one of the bay doors while backing the truck in. The truck was later seen when the group exits the compound and made their way through the herd, still parked in the loading bay. If Clementine returns to Howe's in "No Going Back", the truck is still parked in the loading bay. Double Cab Pickup Truck * Owned by: Jet Construction and Repairs * Used by: Russian Group (Possibly), Kenny, Clementine, Jane, Jet Construction and Repairs * Color: Red/Black * Status: Crashed; Abandoned This truck appears in "No Going Back". It's found parked in the front yard of the unfinished house. It's waused by Kenny, Clementine, Jane, and AJ to travel to Wellington. It was crashed into a ditch by Clementine after she hits walker in the road. Season 3 'New Frontier Dump Truck' *Owned by: The New Frontier *Used by: New Frontier Bandit *Color: Yellow *Status: Crashed; Abandoned This truck appears in "Ties That Bind - Part 2". A bandit used this truck to ram Prescott's gate. It was crashed in the Prescott clash. Season 4 Clementine's 1968 Ford Shelby Mustang GT-500 * Owned by: Raiders of McCarol Ranch, Clementine * Used by: Clementine and AJ * Color: Red/White/Blue * Status: Crashed; Abandoned This car appears in "Done Running". It was used by Clementine after she and A.J. escaped from McCarrol Ranch. It crashed in a car accident. S.S. Stewart's Fitzgerald * Owned by: The Delta * Used by: The Delta * Color: Brown * Status: Destroyed This ship appears in "Broken Toys". It was used by the Delta as transport until it was destroyed by Willy's bomb. Survival Instinct '1962 Single Cab Truck' *Owned by: Jess Collins *Used by: Jess Collins *Color: White *Status: Abandoned *Background: The truck is owned by Jess Collins. Daryl and Jess used it to escape Jess's cabin. It was abandoned in either Pemberton or Garwater depending on the player's choice after it's motor blew. '1965 Offroad Truck' *Owned by: Ranger Hartwell *Used by: Hartwell, Daryl Dixon *Color: Green *Status: Abandoned *Background: The truck is used Ranger Hartwell to get around the campgrounds. It is taken by Daryl after Jess's truck breaks down. '1996 Large Sedan' *Owned by: Pemberton Sheriff's Department *Used by: Daryl *Color: Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: The police cruiser belonged to the Pemberton County Sheriff's Department. It is parked outside the sheriff's department and given to Daryl by Sheriff Turner after Jess's truck breaks down. '2000 Small Sedan' *Owned by: Anna Turner's Group *Used by: Daryl *Color: White *Status: Abandoned *Background: The car belonged to Anna Turner's group. It is parked outside behind the diner in Fontona and It is left for Daryl after Anna leaves to take Noah to a hospital. '1998 Coupe' *Owned by: Charlene Wilson *Used by: Daryl *Color: Yellow *Status: Abandoned *Background: The car own by Charlene Wilson that she calls "Betsey". When Merle forces Daryl to switch cars due to a military helicopter patrolling the area Charlene gives her car to the Dixons after Daryl gets her cat from her house. '2008 Crossover' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Daryl *Color: Light Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: The car is found in an alley behind Lucky Les's by Daryl in Lemon Hill and can take after locating the keys. '2005 Double Cab Truck' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Daryl *Color: White *Status: Abandoned *Background: The truck is parked at Archer Creek and can take after locating the keys. '2007 SUV' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Daryl *Color: Black *Status: Abandoned *Background: The SUV is found in Lafferty behind the Outlet Mall and can take after locating the keys. Social Game 'Minivan' * Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Greg, Hero Player, Ed, Kara, Max *Color: Army Green *Status: Destroyed *Background: The minivan was found and taken by the original survivors in "All Jammed Up" and was used as the group's primary vehicle up till the end of "End of Days"; where it was destroyed after being crushed by the exploding CDC. '"Modified" Dodge Sprinter Ambulance' * Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Max, Nathan, Hero Player, Ed, Bill, Marla, Kara *Color: White *Status: In Use *Background: After the explosion of the CDC, resulting in the death of one of the survivors and the destruction of the minivan. Max looks around and spots a beaten up ambulance and goes to inspect it. He fires up the engine and finds out it still runs. The ambulance is "modified" by Nathan and Max and replaces the minivan as the group's new primary vehicle. 'Bill's Cessna 172 Skyhawk' * Owned by: Bill *Used by: Bill, Kara, Arturo, Kimmie, Mauricio, Clara *Color: White, Orange Stripes *Status: Unknown *Background: After traveling to a ravaged airfield, Bill and the hero search one of the hangars for Bill's plane. Their plan: to use the plane to fly out to Ossabaw Sound. External Link Walking Dead Vehicles Walking Dead Video Game Vehicles ru:Транспорт Category:Vehicles Category:Video Game